NUMERO INFINITO
by lenore4love
Summary: Lovino Vargas odia a los robots, odia su perfección y su completa falta de defectos y errores, es por ello que odia tanto a Feliciano... el robot que su abuelo ha decidido regalarle. Sin embargo Lovino nunca esperó que Feliciano tuviera una sola falla en su sistema.


NÚMERO INFINITO

Lovino Vargas miró con recelo al chico que en ese mismo momento estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa del comedor: Feliciano… o Veneciano, su nombre clave… si, su nombre clave ya que el muchacho de cabello castaño y sonrisa estúpida no era otra cosa más que un robot.

Lovino era nieto de Roma Vargas, el famosísimo científico que había dedicado su vida entera al estudio de la Inteligencia Artificial y el cual había terminado de desarrollar su más grande y ambicioso proyecto. El científico había pasado meses encerrado en su laboratorio, tanto así que Lovino estaba olvidando el rostro de quien lo había criado desde que nació.

Fue una mañana en la que su abuelo salió de su auto encierro, lucía su cara sonriente de siempre con algunas manchas de grasa en sus mejillas y frente, su cabello de rizos rebeldes parecía más desordenado que nunca y la escasa barba que adornaba su mentón ahora invadía toda su mandíbula además de que se veía un par de kilos más delgado.

-¡Romano he terminado!- gritó el italiano usando el sobrenombre que él mismo le había puesto a su nieto.

Lovino que en ese momento devoraba su pasta solo volteó a ver al mayor, dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato y recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mirando con aburrimiento al adulto.

-¿Terminaste de jugar con tus computadoras?- le preguntó viendo como Roma soltaba risas animado y se acercaba a él para tomarlo por los hombros

-¡No Romano, no!- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y seguir hablando –He terminado mi más ambicioso proyecto… y mi regalo para ti- agregó tomando de la muñeca a Lovino, arrastrándolo del comedor hasta su laboratorio.

El muchacho frunció el seño mientras era llevado a la fuerza, nunca le había gustado entrar a ese lugar de paredes metálicas en donde las corrientes de aire siempre eran frías y todo estaba iluminado tan solo por la luz que proyectaban los monitores de las computadoras. El chico fue guiado por el laberinto de cables y herramientas hasta una mesa alta de metal en donde había alguien recostado; Roma miró a Lovino que examinaba al joven en la mesa, el adulto parecía cada vez mas emocionado a medida que el castaño seguía recorriendo con su mirada a quien tenía frente a él.

-¿_Qué _es esto?- preguntó por fin Lovino, sin embargo muy al contrario de su abuelo, el chico parecía molesto y una expresión de desagrado se dibujaba en su rostro al terminar de examinar el cuerpo en la mesa.

-La pregunta debería ser ¿_Quién _es él?- le rectificó Roma poniéndose las manos en la cadera mirando orgulloso su logro, al primer robot con una forma completamente humana.

-¿Y porque tenemos la misma cara?- le preguntó molesto de nuevo su nieto viendo que la "cosa" recostada en la mesa era idéntico a él sin embargo solo cambiaba el tono de su cabello y el rizo rebelde estaba a un lado de su cabeza y no sobresalía de su coronilla.

-Ya te dije que es tu regalo, quería que tuvieras a alguien que te hiciera compañía… como un hermano- contestó Roma y Lovino solo alcanzó a maldecir entre dientes.

-Entonces creaste a un robot que es igualito a mí…- Lovino le echó otra mirada desdeñosa al "aparato" –Mejor dime que querías un nieto que fuera perfecto, como siempre dices: las maquinas no cometen errores- y con eso dicho prefirió marcharse de ahí.

-Te equivocas Romano… Veneciano no es perfecto…- murmuró el abuelo antes de darle vida a Veneciano que abrió sus ojos almendrados y dibujó la primer sonrisa en sus labios artificiales.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquello y Lovino no soportaba la presencia de Feliciano, siempre sonriente y feliz, haciendo las labores de la casa, cocinando, ayudando a la abuelo empeñándose en estar a su lado todo el maldito tiempo… era asfixiante tenerlo cerca siempre recordándole lo perfecto que era a diferencia del tonto y torpe Lovino, el que se irritaba fácilmente, se enojaba y maldecía…

-Ya terminé- anunció Lovino levantando su plato vacio para lavarlo.

-Ve~ si quieres yo puedo lavarlo- se ofreció como siempre Feliciano y Lovino solo alcanzó a soltar un gruñido porque odiaba la amabilidad del otro y se frustraba porque por más que lo insultara nunca lo hería; después de todo entre toda la perfección de Veneciano no habían sentimientos por ser lastimados y tal vez eso era lo que más hacía enfadar a Romano, la envidia que sentía ante esa característica del insensible robot.

El humano le dirigió una mirada de puro odio al de ojos almendrados que siguió sonriendo a pesar del gesto de disgusto así que solo arrojó el plato a la tarja de mal modo.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la cocina.

-Romano, no seas tan grosero- le reprendió su abuelo que en ese momento acariciaba la cabeza de Veneciano con cariño y Lovino otra vez sintió esa rabia y ese coraje contra su abuelo y su perfecta creación.

El resto del día pasaba igual, Feliciano se ofrecía para todo y siempre se quedaba a un lado de Lovino a pesar de que este lo trataba de la peor manera, era como si el robot no entendiera el hecho de que Romano no quería estar ni siquiera cerca de él… sin embargo, hubo una noche en la que Lovino creyó ver un error en la programación de Feliciano…

Ambos estaban a punto de dormir, Veneciano había adquirido la extraña costumbre de escabullirse a la cama de Romano todas las noches y esa no era la excepción pues cuando el de ojos chocolate se dio cuenta, Veneciano ya estaba bajo sus cobijas.

-Ve~ me gusta dormir contigo- le dijo Feliciano de nuevo con esa radiante sonrisa y Lovino no dijo nada pues aquella frase que ya había escuchado tantas veces le hacía pensar en aquellos osos de felpa que dicen alguna cursilería al ser abrazados, sabía que a Feliciano realmente no le gustaba dormir con él y solo era algo que tenía pre-programado a la hora de su fabricación… lo odiaba, odiaba tanto esas insulsas muestras de cariño que su abuelo había construido y les había dado voz humana… y odiaba que a veces pareciera que Roma prefería esa inteligencia artificial por encima de su imperfecto nieto humano.

-Cállate y duérmete- le ordenó Lovino también bien consciente de que aunque corriera a Feliciano de su cama este volvería a la media noche para dormir juntos.

-¡Sí!- accedió Feliciano acomodándose a su lado pero al hacerlo vio como la playera de Lovino se levantaba un poco dejando a la vista su estomago –Wow, Romano también tienes uno- dijo de pronto el de ojos almendra picando el ombligo de Romano haciendo que este diera un saltito junto con su peculiar gritito "¡chiguiiiii!"

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- le gritó bajando su ropa y viendo furioso al otro que solo rió.

-Ve~ es que no sabía que también tenias uno igual- respondió Veneciano alzando su propia playera señalando su ombligo. Romano arqueó una ceja ante el estúpido comentario del robot y dio un suspiro de puro enfado.

-Claro que sí, todos tenemos uno- le dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello

-¿También el abuelo?- preguntó emocionado Feliciano

-Sí, también él- contestó Lovino enfadándose más por las tontas preguntas

-¿Y para qué sirve? El abuelo me lo puso pero nunca le he encontrado una utilidad- comentó de nuevo el robot metiendo su dedo al orificio tratando de descubrir si era alguna especie de puerto USB o algo así.

-Ahora mismo no nos sirve de nada, pero cuando estamos en el vientre de nuestra madre está conectado a un cordón que nos ayuda a respirar y alimentarnos- explicó de nuevo tirándose a la cama, tomándose el tiempo de explicarle aquello porque si no lo hacía el robot estaría molestándolo hasta la madrugada.

-¿En el vientre…?- preguntó de nuevo Feliciano

-Sí, los humanos nos desarrollamos nueve meses dentro de nuestras madres, supongo que el ombligo es como una prueba de que estuvimos ahí, aunque claro, tú eres la excepción- dijo a punto de cerrar sus ojos pero antes, por alguna extraña razón vio a Feliciano… este estaba aun sentado en la cama, mirando su ombligo y por primera vez no había una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, tan solo una mirada perdida y su boca que parecía estar repitiendo lo que Lovino le acababa de decir.

-… yo soy la excepción…- se escuchó que decía y el gesto casi triste de su rostro se acentuaba.

Lovino abrió mas sus ojos ¿En serio Feliciano no estaba sonriendo?... no, solo era su imaginación, así que sin darle más importancia optó por dormir, Veneciano ni siquiera podía sentir…

Después de aquel día, la actitud de Veneciano comenzaba a cambiar, empezaba a cuestionar más cosas y parecía como si sus ánimos decayeran poco a poco… aunque claro, nadie le daba tanta importancia a esto último ya que los robots no podían experimentar la tristeza.

Fue una tarde en la que Romano comenzó a cuestionarse esto último…

El muchacho corría despavorido a su casa, otra vez el estúpido perro del vecino lo estaba persiguiendo. Maldito macho patatas alemán que vivía a su lado y que no podía mantener a su mascota amarrada, con lo mucho que el italiano odiaba a los animales y mas esos canes que parecía te iban a arrancar la piel en cualquier momento.

-¡Estoy a salvo!- gritó cuando entró a la casa y cerró la puerta escuchando los ladridos del perro al otro lado junto con sus patas que rascaban la puerta intentando entrar y tal vez encajarle los dientes a Lovino.

-Ve~ bienvenido- le recibió Feliciano y el otro tan solo alcanzó a fruncir el seño cuando vio que era Veneciano quien le daba la bienvenida así que no contestó solo siguió su camino hasta la sala cojeando de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó el de ojos almendra siguiéndolo como siempre a unos pasos detrás.

-Nada, me caí en el camino y me raspé una rodilla- contestó Romano –Trae el botiquín- le ordenó tomando asiento y levantándose el pantalón roto dejando ver su rodilla roja y sangrante.

Feliciano se apuró en ir por el botiquín y tan rápido como pudo regresó a la sala para ayudar a curar a Lovino. Llegando se sentó en el piso a un lado del otro, dejó la cajita cerca y se dispuso a examinar la herida pero antes de siquiera comenzar a curar el raspón sus ojos se perdieron en la sangre que escurría de la piel lastimada de Romano.

-Romano… estás sangrando- señaló Feliciano sin perder de vista las gotitas rojas que resbalaban por la pierna del otro que lo miró enfadado.

-Creo que eso es obvio, apúrate y dame el alcohol- volvió a ordenarle el otro aunque Veneciano no hizo caso y en su lugar solo tocó con cuidado la herida provocándole un quejido a Romano y que su propio dedo se manchara de sangre.

-¡No toques idiota, duele!- le regañó Romano y aun desde el piso Veneciano volteó a verlo, otra vez la expresión estoica en su rostro y sus ojos siempre brillantes parecían un poco mas opacos.

-¿Sangrar duele?- le preguntó en una voz tan neutra y queda que casi daban escalofríos escucharlo lo cual también logró descolocar un poco a Lovino.

-Por supuesto que si- contestó Romano mientras que Feliciano volvía a mirar la sangre en sus dedos, luego la herida

-Yo no sé cómo se siente el dolor… ¿El dolor es algo malo?- volvió a preguntarle

-Sí, es malo- contestó Lovino tan solo para ver cómo reaccionaría a continuación Feliciano…

-Eres afortunado Veneciano- comenzó a decirle Lovino con una sonrisa algo cruel en su rostro –Los robots no pueden sentir absolutamente nada así que no tienen que pasar esto, lástima que tampoco pueden sentir las cosas buenas como el amor- se burló de él otra vez queriendo pensar que sus palabras tendrían algún efecto en Feliciano, quería regocijarse por un momento viendo de nuevo una expresión que asemejaba a la tristeza.

Pero cuando en verdad la vio… no se sintió tan bien, es más, su asombró rebasó su remordimiento pues parecía que Veneciano se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento pero las lagrimas no salían ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso había algo mal con esa máquina? Tal vez un defecto entre su cables y su programación perfecta…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lovino decidió hacer como que no había dicho nada y solo frunció el seño dejándose curar por el otro que tampoco volvió a hacer más preguntas y solo se dedicó a seguir con su tarea.

Los días consecuentes a ese, Feliciano casi no hablaba, se quedaba largas horas mirando por la ventana desde la sala murmurando cosas para sí mismo, perdido en pensamientos que no le decía a nadie, haciendo que el abuelo Roma se preocupara y le hiciera un chequeo completo pensando que tal vez había algo malo con su batería lo que podría explicar aquel humor decaído; incluso Lovino llegó a suponer que tal vez si le había hecho algún daño a Feliciano aunque segundos después negaba con su cabeza sacándose esa idea porque no se podía lastimar a alguien que no tenía emociones, por mucho que Feliciano pudiera imitarlas cada vez que se ponía a ver el cielo con su mirada melancolía... aquello no significaba que en verdad las tuviera.

Por la noche Romano dio tantas vueltas en su cama que logró marearse, no podía negarse por completo ante la idea de que si había hecho algo malo, aunque fuera a una cosa que bien podría pasar por un mueble, casi era un sentimiento que podría ser de culpa y que se hizo más grande cuando notó que Feliciano ni siquiera se había asomado a su habitación para dormir juntos en todos esos días. Fue entonces que enojado y con insomnio decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia para así tratar de recuperar el sueño.

No tardó mucho en bajar casi corriendo las escaleras y percatarse de que la luz estaba encendida, seguramente su abuelo tampoco podía dormir, pero cuando se acercó más pudo ver la sombra del que supuso era Veneciano ya que un rizo travieso se dibujaba en el piso también; Romano estaba a punto de insultarlo y ordenarle que se fuera a la cama sin embargo cuando se adentró a la cocina vio como el de ojos almendra tenía un cuchillo en una mano y con este se abría la piel del brazo contrario.

-¡Detente imbécil!- le gritó Lovino casi arrojándosele encima, arrebatándole el cuchillo esperando ver como caían chorros de sangre, en cambio solo vio la piel abierta de Veneciano y un montón de cables y engranes que sacaban chispas -¡¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo, idiota?!- le gritó enojado por el susto que le había dado aventando lejos el cuchillo mientras que el robot solo agachaba la cabeza avergonzado sin atreverse a ver a la cara a Lovino.

-Ve~… solo quería ver si podía sangrar…- contestó en voz baja Veneciano

-¿Qué?- preguntó Romano sin saber porque él haría algo tan estúpido como aquello cuando se suponía que las maquinas nunca hacían nada que fuera "malo" o "indebido" las maquinas solo hacían cosas buenas y correctas.

-Es que… si podía sangrar entonces podría sentir dolor… y si podía sentir dolor también podría sentir cosas buenas…- explicó y Lovino no supo que decir, solo volvió a ver el brazo mecánico lastimado del otro y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras si habían tenido un efecto en Veneciano, pero uno demasiado inesperado.

-Vamos con el abuelo para que arregle eso- solo eso alcanzó a decir, en vez de pedirle una disculpa por haberle metido aquellas ideas en la cabeza pero es que aquello era demasiado ilógico.

¿Por qué un robot querría experimentar algo como el dolor? ¿Por qué mientras Lovino envidiaba su perfección, Feliciano parecía desear sus múltiples defectos, entre ellos el más grande que era tener sentimientos?

Los dos chicos tuvieron que soportar un interrogatorio completo del abuelo al tiempo que reparaba el brazo de Feliciano que sorprendentemente se había negado a contestarle el porqué de su inconsciente acción, también el abuelo le había estado insistiendo a Romano para que le dijera las razones pero este solo se hizo el tonto diciéndole que seguramente había algo malo con su estúpido robot.

Después de que Veneciano quedó como nuevo, otra vez cada quien se fue a su cama para descansar, Feliciano estaba dispuesto a irse a su propia cama pero Lovino tan solo le ordenó que durmieran juntos ya que por primera vez temía que Feliciano fuera a hacer otra tontería cómo aquella aunque esta vez a diferencia de antes, no había preguntas interminables, ni risitas tontas que se mezclaran con el típico "ve~" del robot… todo era silencio.

-¿No te molesta dormir conmigo después de lo que te dije?- le preguntó Lovino al ver a Feliciano acurrucado a su lado recordando la extraña charla que habían tenido cuando se lastimó la rodilla

-No- contestó sin más el otro haciéndose un ovillo bajo las cobijas tan solo asomando sus ojos

-A veces pienso que estás defectuoso- comentó Lovino viendo con algo de enfado a Feliciano.

-Romano… ¿Quieres saber porque me gusta dormir contigo?- el mencionado solo volteó a verlo ligeramente molesto, dio un suspiro y se acomodó boca arriba para mirar al techo

-Aunque te diga que no, me lo vas a decir- dijo como si estuviera dando una respuesta afirmativa y apenas terminó de decir aquello sintió como Feliciano se acostaba justo encima de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y buscando las manos de Lovino.

-¡Oye, quítate de encima idiota!- exclamó Lovino pensando que esa era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Veneciano y se sorprendió de lo fría que se sentía la piel de este… casi le provocaba escalofríos.

-Me gusta dormir contigo porque así puedo escuchar tu corazón que hace "pum pum pum"… como si fuera la prueba de que estás vivo… en mi pecho no suena nada porque no estoy vivo como tú Romano, por eso amo dormir a tu lado y escucharte sabiendo que eres real y que estás a mi lado-

Lovino sintió como Veneciano enlazaba sus manos y sus dedos también, no se negó ante el contacto porque un tremendo nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y recriminarle sus acciones ¿En qué momento Veneciano había desarrollado ese tipo de pensamiento? ¿En qué maldito momento entre su cerebro de cálculos exactos y algoritmos sin error se había desarrollado una discrepancia y por un momento de falla, en una ecuación mal programada… llegó a darse cuenta de lo que lo rodea y comenzar a desear el dolor, anhelar el llorar, envidiar la pasión tras los celos, la lluvia de emociones en el llanto y la voz atronadora en una carcajada? ¿En qué momento Veneciano se había convertido en la cosa más cercana a un defectuoso humano?

Entre preguntas qué tal vez no tendrían respuesta, ambos se quedaron dormidos y toda la noche Lovino tuvo frío gracias a la piel helada de Veneciano pero aun así no lo quitó de encima suyo porque tuvo una desesperada necesidad de darle al menos un poco de su propio calor.

El día no se hizo esperar y el sol comenzó a colarse por las cortinas golpeando con sus rayos los ojos de Romano que como era su costumbre volvió a recitar un montón de groserías a la vez que se revolvía entre sus cobijas palpando con su mano su cama esperando sentir de nuevo la fría piel de Veneciano… pero no encontró nada.

-¿Ya se habrá levantado?- se preguntó frotándose los ojos para quitarse un poco su somnolencia.

Sin esperar más se levantó, se visitó y fue a desayunar, su abuelo de nuevo estaba encerrado en su laboratorio así que Lovino supuso que Feliciano estaba con él tal vez revisando de nuevo su brazo para verificar que no había dañado algo importante, aunque Lovino pensaba que era mejor revisarle el sistema operativo antes de que intentara autodestruirse otra vez.

La mañana pasó anormalmente tranquila pues ya se había acostumbrado a las risas de Feliciano y todo el alboroto que armaba cuando se ponía hacer la limpieza así que entre tanta paz el muchacho llegó a sentirse incluso incomodo, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del robot… al que tanto odiaba y al que ahora parecía extrañar.

-Romano- le llamó su abuelo cuando dieron justo las doce de la tarde y Lovino estaba viendo televisión.

-¿Has visto a Veneciano?- le preguntó rascándose la cabeza con una llave inglesa, Lovino volteó a verlo algo asustado

-¿Qué no estaba contigo?- preguntó esta vez el nieto

-Pues no, es más, no lo he visto en todo el día- contestó Roma, ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que sin decirse nada comenzaron a buscar como locos por toda la casa llamando a Feliciano.

-¡Veneciano! ¡¿Dónde estás maldita sea?!- gritaba Lovino comenzando a asustarse, no podía estar pasando aquello ¿Por qué Feliciano se iría de casa? Tal vez era porque lo trataba mal y se la pasaba insultándolo… al final otra vez todo era su culpa... -¡Voy a buscarlo a la calle!- le avisó a su abuelo y corrió fuera de casa para seguir buscándolo.

¿Acaso era idiota? Se supone odiaba al robot y ahora lo buscaba sintiéndose culpable por haberlo maltratado todo ese tiempo… pero… pero… Feliciano era el único que siempre se quedaba con él, y el único que buscaba hacerle una conversación… ese tonto Veneciano que no entendía las indirectas ni las directas y se empeñaba en estar a su lado todo el tiempo, mejor dicho: El único dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

-¡Veneciano!- gritó otra vez cuando le había dado toda la vuelta a la colonia y había ido aun más lejos de la estación, llegando hasta las vías del tren sintiendo que el aire ya no le alcanzaba y sus piernas le pesaban como el plomo.

-¿Romano?- escuchó que una voz le preguntaba y el castaño volteó encontrándose con el robot que lo miraba con curiosidad

-Veneciano ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a casa- le exigió Romano sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Se acercó al otro castaño y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo de regreso pero este se soltó.

-No voy a volver- dijo Veneciano con determinación dejando mudo a Romano por un par de segundos

-No digas tonterías, vámonos-

-No… no voy a volver a casa… ni a ningún lado- volvió a decir Feliciano desviando la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué no?- le cuestionó Lovino comenzando a enfadarse

-Porque yo no puedo estar contigo ni con el abuelo- alzó la cara para mirar bien a Romano y el corazón de este se estrujó al ver como las cejas de Feliciano se arqueaban dándole un gesto de tristeza pura

-Romano, yo soy un robot y quiero estar siempre contigo de verdad que si...-

-¡Entonces regresa!- gritó Lovino exasperado interrumpiéndole

-No puedo… porque por más que quiera pasar todos los días contigo… yo no puedo sentir… no te puedo entender cuando sientes dolor porque yo no sé lo que es...- Feliciano se llevó las manos al pecho al mismo tiempo que hablaba como si quisiera sacarse todas las palabras de ahí –¡Romano yo quiero quererte! ¡Quiero que seas lo más importante para mí pero no puedo! No puedo… porque soy un robot… y los robots no podemos amar…- dio una gran bocanada de aire para seguir hablando.

-¡Mírame Romano! Ni siquiera puedo llorar ¿Cómo puedo tener el derecho de quedarme a tu lado si no puedo hacer algo que es tan sencillo para ustedes?- decía ahora palpando su cara esperando sentir las tan anheladas lágrimas pero solo se encontraba con su piel fría y seca

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías Veneciano ¿Crees que es sencillo para nosotros llorar? Hay quienes no lo hacen en años ¿Crees que nosotros sabemos lo que es el amor? Hay veces en las que ni siquiera sabemos diferenciarlo del dolor. Dices que quieres entenderme, mierda ¡No necesitas entenderme cuando esté triste o feliz solo tienes que estar ahí! ¿Y que son todas esas estúpidas escusas que das? Si quieres quedarte conmigo entonces solo quédate ¡Yo quiero que te quedes!- exclamó cerrando sus puños con fuerza a la vez que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué quieres que un trasto inútil como yo se quede contigo?!- esta vez preguntó Feliciano queriendo saber las razones por las cuales Lovino quería que se quedara a su lado y sin pensarlo mucho, Lovino se acercó a Feliciano a la vez que lo jalaba del brazo acercándolo violentamente, haciendo que diera un paso lejos de las vías en donde estaba parado envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Porque eres mi hermano, idiota…- le contestó hablándole al odio y justo en el momento en que pegó el cuerpo artificial al suyo, escuchó el sonido atronador del tren al pasar frente a ellos junto con la ráfaga de viento que les revolvió los cabellos mientras los vagones pasaban uno tras otro.

-¿Hermano?- repitió Feliciano aferrándose a la ropa de Lovino, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y su voz apenas audible -¿Aunque yo no haya estado en el vientre de una madre como tú?- le preguntó aun sin soltarlo temiendo hacerlo pensando que si lo hacía desaparecería junto con ese momento.

-Eso no importa-

-¿Aunque yo no tenga un corazón que haga "pum pum pum"?- volvió a cuestionarle soltando su ropa y rodeándole con sus brazos intentando acapararlo por completo

-Claro que lo tienes- respondió Lovino –solo siente- le dijo en una voz más baja, luego guardando silencio y Feliciano hizo caso, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el latir del corazón de Lovino chocando contra el pecho de Veneciano dando la impresión de que ese corazón latía desde su interior.

Un "pum pum pum" que era la prueba que él también estaba vivo y era real.

FIN.


End file.
